


Strong as Winter

by Sunnytyler001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnytyler001/pseuds/Sunnytyler001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>throneland had another writing challenge. We had to write a drabble inspired by this quote from The Jungle Book (R. Kipling) "Now this is the Law of the Jungle -- as old and as true as the sky;<br/>And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die.<br/>As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk the Law runneth forward and back --<br/>For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong as Winter

Sansa had not liked Petyr. She had never trusted him. However, she would willingly grant him that he was at least right on one thing.

It was a game and they were all pawns.

She couldn’t condemn Robb for falling in love. She couldn’t condemn him for following his heart. The Gods knew she would have been the first to tell him to do so.

It was all very romantic, wasn’t it? The king, the conqueror whose heart had been stolen by a fair young lady. This was the stuff of legends. Her brother’s story was worthy of a song.

And it had had its tragic ending.

It pained Sansa to admit it, but following his heart had cost Robb his head and their mother’s life.

So here she was, queen of the North, one of the most powerful women of Westeros.

But she knew that with this power came great sacrifice.

One of them would be her foolish hopes of marrying the man she loved.

Sandor would stay with her, by her side. He would be her loyal Hound, protecting her until his last breath. But this would be all.

She was older now. She was wiser- she knew the differences between childish dreams and the hardship of cold reality.

Besides, she wasn’t alone. Arya was with her- and if she was ever tempted to be weak and let herself fall in her Sworn shield’s warm embrace, her sister would stop her right away.

Bran and Rickon were here too. Sansa’s heart was filled with joy as her sibilings joined her in the throne room.

She was not alone and she wasn’t a little bird anymore.

She was a wolf who knew the rules and would respect them, even if it cost her.

They, the Stark children, were a pack and together, they would be strong.

Strong as the ice.

Strong as winter.


End file.
